Flapjacks
by Misticore
Summary: Duo's making flapjacks for Wufei. But, when Duo decides to see what he can get Wufei to do with the syrup...things turn in a different direction and the flapjacks are totally forgotten...252


Flapjacks  
By: SS Raida  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/mild comedy  
Very mild lime  
Shounen ai  
Pairings: 2+5+2  
Spoilers: None  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Ask me first, please.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Story blurb: Duo's making flapjacks for himself and Wufei...Need I say more?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I claim to.  
  
Warnings: This contains strong Shounen ai. Lime: Implied sex, and, the 2+5 pairing. If this bothers you, then please leave. 2+5 represent Duo and Wufei. If you have a problem with the pairing for any reason, please leave.  
  
Duo sighed as he got the stuff ready to make flapjacks. He wanted to make some, so that he could start with getting Wufei to try some of his cooking.   
  
'Where the Hell did everyone get that I couldn't cook?! I can cook just fine, damn it.' Duo thought to himself, and was determined to prove it by showing Wufei. No one would question it if WUFEI said so...Because, Wufei wasn't one to say something like that and not mean it.  
  
Duo grinned as he started and hoped Wufei stayed in his bedroom meditating. They lived together to share expenses. It seemed Wufei was the only one that could put up with Duo's personality.   
  
Duo had a very outgoing personality and most of the other pilots just didn't want to put up with it. So, Duo had, as a last resort, asked Wufei if he could stay with him until he could get on his feet and get a place of his own. Wufei had agreed, upon the condition that Duo get a job right away.   
  
Duo had a job...but it was a rather low paying job and today was his day off and he wanted to do something nice for Wufei that showed him how much he appreciated Wufei's help. Duo had a feeling that Wufei wouldn't be too happy if Duo went around messing with everything, so he decided that instead of cleaning up, because Duo couldn't resist moving things to where HE thought they should be, he would just cook Wufei some breakfast. And, damn it, Wufei was going to at LEAST try it! Even if Duo had to shove it down Wufei's throat himself.  
  
Eventually, Wufei found his way into the kitchen, smelling flapjacks and wanting to find out what was going on.  
  
"Maxwell, what are you doing?" Wufei asked, sternly, as if talking to a small child...a tone in which Duo did NOT appreciate.  
  
"Well, I don't know, Wu-Wu, what's it look like?" Duo asked, knowing that Wufei hated when he called him that. A rather pathetic revenge, but it got him some sort of satisfaction...Even though he knew that Wufei wouldn't take the hint, even if he got it.  
  
"My name is Wufei. If you are going to use my first name, at least get it right. And, what do you think you're doing cooking in MY kitchen, Maxwell? Are you trying to destroy it and everything else?" Wufei asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Wufei, I can cook, okay?? You don't live on the streets and go into war without learning a little bit about how to cook your food. I might not be a gourmet chef or anything, but you're not either. Gimme a chance, man!" Duo said, saying a bit more than he needed to, to get his point across. With Wufei, Duo always felt like he had to explain things better than he normally did.   
  
That didn't mean that Duo didn't like Wufei...Hell, he was really attracted to him, which was why he was making flapjacks. Wonderful syrup goes on them, of which would be used for something other than a topping for the flapjacks if he played his cards right...  
  
"Whatever, Maxwell. Just don't poison me." Wufei said, sitting down at the table, picking up the newspaper and deciding to read it. Maybe, there was something interesting in it.  
  
Wufei had to admit, Duo's cooking DID smell good. He hoped it tasted at least half as good as it smelled. Wufei was actually quite hungry this morning and that aroma was mouthwatering. Wufei noticed his eyes stray from the paper to Duo's ass, while Duo was turned to toward the stove, his back to Wufei.  
  
'Chang, what the Hell are you doing?! That's Duo, he doesn't want anything to do with you that way! Besides, you're straight! But...then again...Duo is rather nice looking...and he's a very good person, certainly not lacking in good looks outside and inside...He's one of the best people I know, attractive in personality, charm, looks, morals...There's really nothing I can find wrong with him, unless I wanted to knit pick...And, everyone has something wrong with them...But, if I'm so straight, then why I am thinking about him like this? I've thought about him in more depth than this in the past month...Is something wrong with me??' Wufei wondered to himself, silently, as he watched Duo's ass.  
  
Duo was unaware that Wufei was watching his ass...but he did have a feeling Wufei was watching him. Duo knew when someone was watching him and Wufei was the only one here. So, it MUST be Wufei. He figured Wufei was just glaring at him or something.  
  
'Perhaps, one day, I'll tell him about my silliness. But, that'll wait until I'm sure it's gone...I certainly couldn't love him! Could I....?' Wufei thought to himself, going back to looking at his paper. He wasn't reading it, he was just watching it, as he thought about this. Perhaps, he should take time out to reflect on this soon...If not, he might not ever figure it out.  
  
Duo grinned as he put three flapjacks down on a plate, but left the plate on the counter and reached for the syrup. With that, he turned around and grinned.  
  
After a few moments, of not hearing anything, Wufei came out of his thoughts and put his paper down, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Maxwell? What happened? I thought you were going to actually serve the food, after cooking it..." Wufei said, wondering what Duo was grinning about.  
  
"Well, I am. But, first, I wanna try something." Duo said, never losing his grin.  
  
"Well, what is it? Why haven't you done it, already?" Wufei asked, trying to give the illusion that he was annoyed.  
  
"Because, it involves you." Duo said, actually looking serious now.  
  
"Me? What now, Maxwell?? Can't you just serve the food? I'd hate to see what you running a restaurant would be like. Bothering people with things they need to do, before allowing them to eat their own breakfast or dinner or supper." Wufei said, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I don't run a restaurant, then. But, unless I wanna do something. Are you up to it?" Duo asked, grinning again.  
  
"Maxwell, I don't even know what it is, yet!" Wufei said, bordering on yelling. Why did he feel guilty for yelling at Duo??  
  
"Fine. Well, I want you to eat a little syrup..." Duo said, seeming to leave something out of the sentence.  
  
"That's all?" Wufei asked, sounding a bit bored.  
  
"Well, no...You have to lick it off whatever I put it on." Duo said, not losing his grin.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked, now interested. What did Duo think he was doing??  
  
"I said..." Duo started.  
  
"I know what you said, Maxwell! I mean, why?!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Well, because of where I'm going to put it..." Duo answered.  
  
"What?? I'm not licking anything off of the floor or plants!" Wufei said, crossing his arms and giving Duo a look that says 'forget it'.  
  
"Not there! I'm not that evil...Geeze. No, say...on the human body..." Duo said.  
  
"Whose human body?" Wufei asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well...say...mine..." Duo answered, staring that the bottle of syrup.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled, trying his best not to blush. What was Duo doing, reading his damn mind??  
  
"Come on, Wufei, or I'll never let you eat again, until you do!" Duo threatened. Though, this was an empty threat, he was hoping it didn't sound like one, and sounded like something he'd probably actually do.  
  
Wufei ranted for a few moments on how cruel, stupid, unjust, and weird this was, but finally decided to go along with it. He wouldn't actually look a gift horse in the mouth, like that.   
  
Duo grinned when he'd heard Wufei say he'd do it, and made a motion with his finger for Wufei to come closer.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, to hide his anxiousness, and went over to Duo and crossed his arms to wait.  
  
Duo grinned before uncapping the syrup and moving to not make a mess and do this while over the counter, and put some syrup on his finger, being careful not to get it everywhere. He then smeared the syrup on his cheek. Just to see if Wufei would actually do this and not chicken out.  
  
He turned around and pointed to the syrup on his right cheek.  
  
"No way, Maxwell. I've changed my mind, this is ridiculous. I'll just go out for breakfast." Wufei said.  
  
"Chicken! You're just afraid to do it. And, you call yourself a man..." Duo said, hoping that this would get Wufei to lick the syrup from his cheek.  
  
"How dare you!?" Wufei cried out, glaring at Duo.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to think, when you tell me you'll do this, and then decide that you aren't going to??" Duo asked, giving a little glare of his own.  
  
Wufei thought Duo looked awfully silly arguing with him, with that syrup on his cheek...but, Duo was right...Now that his manhood had been challenged, he had to answer the challenge. Wufei didn't like other people looking down on him, he had enough trouble getting people to treat him and his opinions as if they counted.  
  
"Fine, Maxwell. I'll do it." Wufei said, losing his glare. He leaned forward and licked the syrup from Duo's cheek.  
  
Duo tried not to shiver...Oddly enough, even that felt good...He put some more syrup on himself, this time on the tip of his nose.  
  
Wufei, again, licked that off. He didn't say why he'd done it a second time, since he'd already proved himself by licking the syrup from Duo's right cheek.  
  
Duo, not caring if he could be pressing his luck, smeared some onto his lips, next. If all went well, maybe he could smear some on Wufei...  
  
Wufei hesitated a moment, debating as to whether or not Duo was just going to see if he was a pervert...before deciding that the look on Duo's face said that he wasn't. He gently licked the syrup from Duo's lips, loving the little gasp Duo gave.  
  
The look on Duo's face had been quite hopeful, and the gasp had been of both relief and surprise. Relief that Wufei didn't seem disgusted by him and might even return his feelings by the way he'd gone about licking the syrup from his lips, and surprise that he'd tolerated it at all.  
  
Wufei pulled away and gave a slight raise of his eyebrow, but he didn't make fun of Duo and he didn't insult him. If anything, the look that Wufei was giving Duo was one like 'well, what now?'  
  
Duo smeared some syrup on Wufei's lips, doing so almost timidly, because he didn't want to scare Wufei off if he was misinterpreting things. When he was finished with that, Duo put the syrup on the counter, at least for the moment.  
  
Wufei was surprised, but he didn't stop Duo. He was surprised because he hadn't expected Duo to be that bold.  
  
Duo hesitated for a moment, before pressing his lips to Wufei's, now both having syrup smeared over their lips.   
  
Wufei didn't pull away, despite that this was becoming messy, it wasn't something he wanted to stop. In fact, it felt very right. Not the syrup or even the fact that the syrup was used, but...them. Together. It felt right...  
  
Duo gave a soft little pleased sound as he felt Wufei return the kiss, and it wasn't long before their tongues were playing with each other, the syrup forgotten on the counter.  
  
Wufei pulled Duo closer to him, deepening the kiss even more, deciding that perhaps...he wasn't so straight after all. He definitely felt something for Duo, something that was very strong and that he couldn't describe. Something he'd not felt for anyone, before. But, right now, the only thing on his mind was Duo.  
  
They eventually had to break for air, both looking at each other with half lidded eyes.  
  
"Bedroom...?" Duo asked, a bit out of breath.  
  
"Yes..." Wufei answered, giving a soft nod.   
  
"Whose?" Duo asked, still watching Wufei.  
  
"Mine..." Wufei answered, only because the bed was bigger.  
  
"Right..." Duo answered, not really wanting to start walking...that would mean that they'd have to let go of each other, or they'd trip over each other.  
  
Wufei let go of Duo and began walking toward his bedroom.  
  
"Bring the syrup." Wufei said, simply.  
  
"Right!" Duo said, giving a big grin, and grabbing the syrup and running off to catch up with Wufei, both forgetting about the flapjacks, completely.  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: M'kay, well...I was in a weird mood...oo; Sorry! Anyways, it might be one of my better fics with this pairing...Of course, I could be wrong...:p 


End file.
